Jugando Contigo
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Él solo quería ver a la chica de la que se había enamorado, no esperaba hacerse un amigo.


Jugando Contigo.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con él?, se preguntó Toshiro tal vez por millonésima vez desde que había conocido a Kurosaki Karin.

Esa chica parecía haber puesto su mundo completamente de cabeza. Cuando no estaba trabajando, regañando a Matsumoto o preocupándose por Hinamori, pensaba en Karin. Pero ¿por qué? Ella solo era una humana, con alto reiatsu pero una humana al fin y al cabo, ¿qué había hecho con él para que no dejara de pensar en ella y siguiera volviendo al mundo humano con la esperanza de verla?

No podía creer lo estúpido que estaba siendo, desde que la conoció hace dos años pedía permiso al menos una vez al mes para venir a verla, y lo peor es que ni siquiera le hablaba, solo la observaba como un completo acosador patético.

Ese mes en particular había pedido un permiso de dos días porque era fin de semana y tenía planeado hablarle por fin, la había seguido hasta un Árcade viéndola jugar como por dos horas pero sin atreverse a acercársele, hasta que finalmente ella se marchó y él de nuevo perdió su oportunidad.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué estaba actuando de ese modo tan bobo? ¿Qué pasó con sus agallas? ¿Qué pasó con su sosegada valentía digna de un capitán? ¡Estaba actuando como un maldito niño de primaria enamorado!

Salió del Árcade contemplando seriamente la posibilidad de volver a la Sociedad de Almas con la cola entre las patas, ya dispuesto a recibir otra tanda de burlas de su teniente por de nuevo no animarse a hablarle a Karin, pero justo en ese momento sintió la presencia de un hollow incluso antes de que su celular le diera la alarma.

Era uno grande, vio en la pantalla.

Bufó y salió disparado a derrotar al hollow, agradeciendo que no estuviera tan lejos por lo que rápidamente podría llegar aún con el Gigai, no le gustaba dejarlo a cargo de su Gikongan porque aunque King fuera bueno siguiendo órdenes la verdad el idiota era tan estúpido que hasta siguiendo una orden podría encontrar la manera de arruinar el Gigai y hasta matarse.

Maldijo cuando vio al hollow persiguiendo a alguien y de inmediato salió del Gigai ordenándole a King ponerse a salvo. Se apresuró a ir tras el hollow y le cortó un brazo para distraer su atención del indefenso al que perseguía. El hollow rugió de dolor y trató de atraparlo con su otro brazo, pero también se lo cortó y luego fácilmente evadió sus mordidas y cortó su máscara, desintegrándolo.

Suspiró y se volteó hacia la persona que el hollow había estado persiguiendo, sorprendiéndose de que fuera un chico humano que lo miraba asombrado y no un alma. Guardó su espada en la vaina, no necesitaría hacer un Konso por el momento.

-Wow…- murmuró el chico humano, que parecía tener cerca de doce años y era solo un par de centímetros más alto que él. -¿E-eres un shinigami, verdad?- ajustó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

Toshiro miró con desconfianza al mocoso.

-¿Cómo sabes de los shinigami?- metió sus manos en las mangas del Kimono, estudiando al chicuelo. Era extraño, no podía sentir ningún Reiatsu emanando de él, ¿o acaso el niño sabía ocultarlo? Pero eso era muy poco probable…

-No es la primera vez que me salvan de una de esas cosas.- se encogió de hombros. –Tu uniforme es algo diferente, sin embargo. ¿Eres un shinigami especial o algo?-

-Soy un capitán, estoy por encima de los shinigamis normales, soy una de las máximas autoridades.- no debería estar dándole esa información a un humano, pero no pudo evitar mofarse un poco.

-Wow, cool.- el chico asintió con apreciación. –Te ves como de mi edad, pero… seguro que eres mucho mayor, ¿verdad? He aprendido que los shinigamis envejecen más lento. ¿Cuántos años tienes?- lo miró con interés por detrás de los anteojos.

-Umm, alrededor de ochenta…- normalmente no le hubiera contestado, diablos, normalmente ya se habría largado, pero estaba bastante sorprendido de que no hubiera asumido de buenas a primeras que él era un mocoso de su edad. Finalmente un humano que lo trataba más o menos con el respeto que merecía.

-Wow, pensé que tendrías más, pero solo eres de la edad de mi abuelo.- rió entre dientes y Toshiro se arrepintió de contestarle.

-Como sea, humano, ¿sabes lo que es el Reiatsu?- empezó con el interrogatorio.

-Claro, esa es la cosa que tengo que hace que los hollows quieran comerme, un shinigami me lo dijo.-

-Sí… ¿Te enseñó a ocultarlo?, porque no siento ninguno emanando de ti.- eso o algo estaba bloqueando sus sentidos, lo que era difícil porque él era un capitán y tenía al chico muy cerca.

-Una mujer muy rara que estaba con él me enseño a hacerlo, se llamaba Hime… algo… creo…-

-Oh.- la realización lo golpeó. El idiota de Kurosaki le había enseñado a este niño acerca de los shinigamis y la humana extraña de Inoue le había enseñado a ocultar su reiatsu. Los regañaría pero dudaba que le hicieran algún caso. –Bien, entonces trata de hacerlo de modo que los hollows no te sientan, no los shinigamis.- comenzó a darse la vuelta para ir por su Gigai.

-¡Espera, capitán shinigami!- se volteó con una ceja en alto. -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Hitsugaya Toshiro.- uf, en serio, ¿por qué simplemente no se iba de una vez? Bien que el mocoso le fue respetuoso pero tampoco para que le cayera bien ni nada.

-Yo soy Kushiga Niku.- le dio su nombre aunque no se lo pidió. –Es un placer, Toshiro.- le sonrió.

-¡Es Hitsugaya!- ja, y justo cuando había pensado que este niño era respetuoso…

-Vaya, no tienes que ponerte así. Lo siento. Te llamaré Hitsugaya si eso quieres.- cedió rápidamente. –Y oye, Hitsugaya, ¿ya tienes que volver a tu… cómo se llamaba… oh, sí, Sociedad de Almas?- preguntó acercándose un poco a él.

-Sí, de hecho, estaba por hacerlo cuando percibí a ese Hollow.- comenzó a caminar en busca de su Gigai, sin impedir al humano seguirlo, por quién sabe qué razón.

-¿Y… no podrías quedarte un poco más aunque sea?- inquirió con un tono muy parecido a la timidez.

-¿Por qué querría hacer eso?- indagó con calma, sin prestarle verdadera atención debido a que finalmente localizó a su cuerpo falso.

-No lo sé… Pensé que tal vez querrías jugar un poco, te vi cuando pasé por el Árcade, tú solo mirabas sin jugar a nada.- comentó casualmente, sus manos detrás de la nuca.

¿Lo había visto en el Árcade? Bueno, no debería estar tan sorprendido, su cabello blanco realmente destacaba. Para todos menos Karin, aparentemente.

-Quería ver a alguien pero finalmente me… arrepentí.- estaba mejor dicho que se acobardó, pero no iba a reconocer su falta de agallas en voz alta, muchas gracias.

-Entonces debe quedarte algo de tiempo libre antes de que tengas que irte realmente, ¿verdad?- este humano era más inteligente de lo que pensó.

-Sí, pero eso no es algo que te incumba.- ya estaba un poco harto del tema, odiaba recordar lo patético que era respecto a no poder concretar correctamente sus visitas a Karin, que eran más que nada acechos, porque ni le hablaba.

-En realidad me gustaría invitarte a jugar por un rato, tengo algunas fichas, pero… ningún amigo con el cual compartirlas.- sonrió amargamente y Toshiro no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de simpatía al relacionar su situación con la de Karin, que difícilmente había logrado conservar un puñado de amigos a los que apenas veía debido a su alto reiatsu que atraía a los hollows. Pero…

-Yo no… no debería…- hizo una seña a su Gigai y se metió en él, sin sorprenderse cuando Niku no pareció extrañado de eso, seguramente Kurosaki también le había contado al respecto.

-Oh, vamos, tienes tiempo y nada mejor que hacer aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no divertirte un poco?- sonrió ladinamente.

-Yo…- Toshiro se quedó pensativo. ¿Por qué no?, había muchas razones de por qué no, en realidad. Él era un humano, y no debería relacionarse con humanos, pero… no había tenido un solo amigo desde la Academia Shino y eso no había terminado bien. –Yo…-

Su única amiga era Karin, y había arruinado eso enamorándose como un idiota de ella. Hinamori no contaba porque era como su hermana, Matsumoto no contaba porque era su subordinada, Jidanbo era su amigo también, pero hace mucho que ni conversaba con él así que… Nop, no tenía ni un amigo.

Más que relacionar la situación de Niku con la chica que le gustaba, debería antes relacionarla con la suya propia. Ninguno tenía amigos con los que pudieran jugar videojuegos por una razón u otra.

-¡Oh, vamos, Hitsugaya!- lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo sin esperar una respuesta. -¡Después iremos por unas frutas o algo! ¿Te gusta la sandía? ¡Es mi fruta favorita!- bueno, aquello fue suficiente para hacerlo caminar voluntariamente en vez de que lo arrastre. La sandía era demasiado tentadora.

Niku lo jaló hasta el Árcade y lo hizo pasarse por cada videojuego desocupado disponible a su paso. Él había dicho que tenía algunas fichas pero en realidad tenía cientos de varias, parecía haber estado esperando desesperadamente por alguien con quien compartirlas, lo obligó a jugar todos los juegos de a dos.

Toshiro debía admitir que se divirtió bastante. Kushiga Niku era un idiota infantil, pero lo suficientemente inteligente y maduro para no hartarlo demasiado con su presencia.

En todas esas horas que jugaron el tipo conversaba bastante, prácticamente no cerraba la boca en ningún momento.

Se enteró de su familia, sus padres, sus hermanos, su gato, y que realmente tenía trece años, lo cual le resultó extraño pues era bastante bajo para esa edad, solo poco más alto que él.

Tenía la piel pálida y el cabello oscuro con un flequillo de lado, usaba una gorra de beisbol azul y ropa holgada típica de alguien que descuidaba mucho su apariencia. Parecía bastante atlético para alguien que usaba lentes.

Se preguntó distraídamente a sí mismo si iría a la misma secundaria que Karin, pero no expresó la duda en voz alta.

Luego de pasar todo el día jugando videojuegos finalmente fueron a una tienda de frutas y pidieron dos sandías, aunque el albino terminó comiéndose la mitad de la del pelinegro.

Estuvieron conversando otro rato y finalmente el shinigami decidió que ya era hora de irse.

-Será mejor que me vaya de una vez.- suspiró, sorprendido de que en realidad sintiera pesar de dejar a su amigo.

-Oww, ¿y puedes venir mañana? Aún hay cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo.- le sonrió con sus típicas sonrisas de lado.

-¿Cosas cómo qué?- masculló con sequedad. –Ya me hiciste jugar todos los juegos de esta ciudad.- bufó aunque en realidad eso no lo molestó en lo absoluto.

-Videojuegos no es lo único a lo que se puede jugar. ¿Te gustan los deportes? Yo soy bueno en algunos…-

-¿Qué, quieres jugar futbol?- alzó una ceja, no muy convencido de si a su amiga de ojos oscuros le gustaría que viniera a su mundo para jugar su deporte favorito con alguien que no fuera ella.

-¿Futbol? No, no realmente, no soy muy bueno, más bien apestó en eso.- hizo una mueca. –Pero si a ti te gusta mucho, sirvo como arquero.- se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Umm…- no debería, no debería, era mala idea apegarse a más humanos, muy mala idea. –De… de acuerdo.- vaciló pero finalmente acabó accediendo. Solo un poco más de tener una amistad verdadera en toda la regla…

-¡Genial!- Niku saltó a su lado, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo. -¡Entonces nos vemos mañana, Hitsugaya! Te estaré esperando en el Árcade, ¡no faltes!- le palmeó el hombro y luego salió corriendo con entusiasmo.

Ese mocoso era demasiado extraño para su propio bien.

Se encogió de hombros y decidió treparse a alguna casa para pasar la noche. No es como si tuviera la obligación de volver al Seireitei, había pedido permiso para dos días y aunque no con ese objetivo, todavía no podían decirle nada.

Mordió su labio.

Tal vez mañana, después de pasar un tiempo con Niku… pudiera ver a Karin… tal vez hasta por fin se animara a hablarle de una vez.

Se despertó al día siguiente con energías renovadas, y lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia el Árcade, pero no porque fuera la hora de encontrarse con Niku, sino porque ahí sintió el reiatsu de la Kurosaki pelinegra, y ansiaba terriblemente el verla.

Se reclinó contra una pared y la observó cautelosamente.

Ella estaba tan hermosa como siempre maldiciendo a sus enemigos mientras hacía volar tripas en el videojuego con una sonrisa psicópata que le recordaba mucho a Zaraki pero que en ella era simplemente adorable.

Cruzó los brazos y se apoyó contra la pared, cerrando los ojos y frotándose las sienes con pesar. ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? ¿Por qué no podía solo ir allá, decirle lo que sentía y besarla como tan desesperadamente quería hacerlo?

Volvió su vista a donde estaba Karin resignado a que de nuevo no podría juntar el valor, pero entonces un brazo tomó su muñeca y lo jaló lejos de allí hasta el baño de chicos.

-¿Acosando chicas lindas? Nunca lo hubiera creído de ti, Hitsugaya.- se burló Niku encerrándolos en un cubículo.

-¿Qué demonios crees qué haces, Kushiga?- gruñó amenazante pero el chico humano no se encogió. -¿Y a qué diablos te refieres con linda?- ahora prácticamente ladró. -¡Si te atreves a poner tus ojos en mi Karin te voy a…!...- su voz murió en sus labios al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Niku bajó el rostro y soltó una risa horrible que le recordó a un cerdo.

-¡Vaya, capitán Hitsugaya! Parece que una chica humana te tiene enlazado.- alzó el rostro sonriéndole con burla. –Y oye, ¿no era Kurosaki-chan?- sonó sorprendido.

Toshiro no pudo evitar enrojecer un poco.

-N-no… no estoy enlazado…- masculló sin creerse ni él mismo lo que decía. –S-solo es una amiga y… ¿la conoces?- lo miró curioso.

-Claro, va a mi escuela, aunque a un curso diferente.- se frotó la nuca perezosamente. –Ella es una de los poco que no me miran como si estuviera loco. También puede ver fantasmas, ¿no? Por eso la conociste.- se inclinó demasiado cerca, invadiendo su espacio personal, a lo que lo apartó de un empujón.

-Sí, pero no me gusta.- se cruzó de brazos, tratando de negar la verdad.

-¿Entonces por qué la espiabas? ¿Solo para verle el trasero? No es que te culpe, pero…- calló cuando Toshiro, indignado, le piso el pie. -¡Auch, OYE! ¡Eso duele!- se sujetó la parte afectada.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a hablar así de ella frente a mí!- ordenó.

-No tienes que ponerte tan a la defensiva.- bufó Niku, sobando con cariño su pie. –La chica te gusta mucho, ya lo capte.-

-N-no… ¡Que no me gusta!- pisoteó, solo que esta vez sobre el suelo.

-Si no te gusta, ¿puedo quedármela?-

-¡Te acercas y te mató!- sabía que estaba mordiendo el anzuelo pero en el calor de los celos francamente no le importaba.

-Ja.- Niku sonrió triunfante. –Eres tan obvio.- rió.

-Como sea…- era inútil seguirlo negando. –Salgamos de aquí, esto es raro.- lo tomó de la muñeca y los jaló fuera del baño y hasta el parque. –Tú eres muy raro…-

-¿Y tú no?- le devolvió. –Y oye, ¿por qué no le pides a Kurosaki-chan que sea tu novia? Es una chica bastante bonita, no tanto como su hermana Yuzu-chan, pero…- volvió a cerrar la boca cuando le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Karin es la más hermosa, y si vuelves a afirmar lo contrario te tirare los dientes, ¿entendido?- amenazó con la mandíbula tensa. Normalmente no era tan agresivo pero nadie se metía con su chica.

-Wow, oye, tranquilo, me asustas.- alzó las manos viéndose para nada intimidado, sonriendo ladinamente como un idiota. –Pero, viejo, si estás tan enamorado, ¿por qué no te lanzas? No pareces alguien que se acobarde…- observó ajustándose los lentes.

-No lo soy.- suspiró. –Solo que… ella me pone nervioso.- reconoció sin tener idea de por qué.

-Ah, ya veo. En el fondo eres algo tímido. Cosas que las chicas hacen con nosotros.- rió risueñamente.

-¿Tienes mucha experiencia con chicas?- lo miró escéptico, dudándolo seriamente.

-Tengo un único gran amor, pero es algo así como imposible. Ella está enamorada, mucho, pero no quiere afrontar las cosas directamente y hace estupideces en vez de decir lo que siente.- suspiró nostálgico.

Toshiro lo miró con simpatía. ¿Así que a veces podía sonar como algo más que completamente estúpido?

-Hmm… suena a que estás muy enamorado.- vaya, tan jóvenes ambos, él en términos de la sociedad de almas, y ya sufriendo por amor, que loco es el destino…

-Sip, mi corazón está completamente entregado.- sonrió. –Y, ¿sabes? Siempre he querido desesperadamente besar a quien se lo entregué, mas terminó perdiendo la oportunidad y echándolo a perder.- suspiró y lo miró atentamente. –Hitsugaya, ¿tú quieres besar a Kurosaki-chan, verdad?- se detuvieron a la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- se sonrojó profundamente pero estaba decidido a dejar de comportarse como un niñito. –P-por supuesto que sí, pensé que había quedado claro, ella me gusta.- admitió más rojo pero firme.

Niku se inclinó hacia él, de nuevo invadiendo su espacio personal, el idiota.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? Un capitán shinigami no debería ser un cobarde.- recriminó.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Kushiga.- frunció el ceño, tomando su hombro para empujarlo hacia atrás, pero no se movió y en cambio tomó los suyos.

Ok… esto se estaba poniendo extraño.

-¿Sabes, Hitsugaya? Tienes ojos muy bonitos, iguales a los de la persona que me gusta…- se puso demasiado incómodamente cerca, y ahora el albino se estaba conteniendo de alejarlo de una patada.

-Quítate.- mandó.

Lo ignoró, acercándose más.

-¿Sabes otra cosa? Si quieres besar a tu chica pronto, será mejor que lo hagas teniendo ya algo de experiencia, ¿no crees?- apoyó las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, obligándolo a presionar su espalda al tronco.

-¿K-Kushiga…?...- ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el imbécil?

-Shh…- juntó sus frentes. –Solo estoy jugando contigo, capitán Hitsugaya.- de repente se hizo para atrás y Toshiro respiró aliviado, pero antes de que pudiera moverse de repente Niku se lanzó hacia adelante sorpresivamente, aplastando sus labios contra los suyos.

Se congeló completamente y sintió la bilis subírsele a la garganta.

Fue tanto el shock que ni siquiera pudo apartarse y dejó a ese patán pervertido robar su primer beso moviendo con lentitud pero devoción sus labios contra los suyos.

Lo peor fue que… por un momento, realmente le gusto.

Y eso lo hizo sentir más asco de sí mismo.

Finalmente, Niku se apartó, sonrió burlonamente y echó a correr lejos de él, dejándolo con el rostro completamente en blanco, antes de que se le tornara verde del asco.

Comenzó a escupir desesperadamente, corriendo hacia una tienda dispuesto a robar un cepillo de dientes y todo el dentífrico necesario para borrarle ese desagradablemente agradable sabor de boca.

Se odiaba y sentía asco de sí mismo.

Y si volvía a ver a Kushiga Niku, lo mataría.

Vaya amigo resultó.

.

Karin observó como Toshiro corría a la lejanía quién sabe a dónde, pero realmente no le importaba.

Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

Vaya día…

Frotó su frente con cansancio antes de llevar su mano a retirar la gorra azul en cuanto se aseguró de que Hitsugaya estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, dejando caer las hebras de su cabello oscuro largo hasta sus hombros. Guardó la gorra en el bolsillo interior de la gran chaqueta que llevaba y se quitó el pelo molesto de la frente volviéndolo a su lugar antes de atarlo en una coleta. Se quitó los estúpidos anteojos y también los guardó en otro bolsillo.

Hmm, que patética. Solo se había atrevido a besar al chico que le gustaba disfrazada… de chico, para colmo. Ahora el pobre debía estar vomitando y dudando de su sexualidad por su culpa.

Pero no podía sentirse arrepentida porque ¡había besado al chico que le gustaba! Sonrió como una idiota, llevándose la mano a la boca, ¡realmente besó a Toshiro!

Ahora, quién sabe lo que depararía el destino.

Sip, vaya día…

Fin.

¿O no? e.e

Jeje, tal vez esto pueda seguir, o no, quién sabe? xD

Logre engañar a alguien o fui muy obvia con Karin/Niku? owo Creo que fui muy obvia pero de nuevo, quién sabe? xP

Esta semana actualizo Extraterrestrial y el miercoles Mi Rey seguro ;D

Los OS seguiran en tiempos de escases o3o

Bueno, los personajes de Tite Kubo! n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
